Stuck on you
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Serena goes off to visit Paris and London to study fashion with Blair, leaving Dan. She has an interesting flight over. Dan learns later on that he has been offered a writing internship. Will both their successes be great or just get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Totally random idea that came into my head one day. Lauren thank you so much for putting up with my back and forth ideas lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Serena packed her bags as her eyes scaled her room. She was leaving the Upper East Side to travel to London and Paris, to study fashion with Blair. She was advised not to take the year off from college, but this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Serena let out a deep sigh as she packed her life into that suitcase. Endless clothes and memories made the time fly. She had to catch her flight soon. She sat on her bed waiting for Dan to stop over so they could say goodbye. He was the hardest goodbye she'd say before she left for her trip. They promised to write each other, set aside days to visit, and keep in touch, but 2 years was alot.

"Hey." Dan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You seem tired?" Serena replied as she got off the bed.

"I tried to sleep a little bit before I take you to the airport." Dan yawned. "Blair will meet you in London?"

"Yea she got a later flight." Serena replied as she fit her shirt. She felt Dan starring at her. "Its hard to say goodbye to you Dan, knowing its impossible to stay in touch." Serena pouted her lips as her eyes sank into a gaze.

"Then don't think like that. We not like those couples that just give up. We're over that." Dan grabbed Serena's hand and looked into her eyes. She couldn't look back at him though.

He picked up her chin and gave her a long kiss. She started to take her jacket off and take the ribbon out of her hair but Dan stopped her. "As much as I want you right now, I know I won't be able to stop once we start."

Serena look at him with pissed off eyes. She got up and grabbed her bags. This was no way to say goodbye.

Dan loaded up the car with Serena's bags. The cab ride was silent until they hit the airport. They talked about certain arrangements they had made to see each other. The wait felt as if it took forever for her flight to be called. She didn't want to leave but the wait in silence was killing her. The attendant finally called her flight.

"Dan I can't go." Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"We drove all the way out here, your going." Dan tried to make her laugh. "Besides, I'd hate myself if I made you stay." He kissed her forehead.

He took her to the terminal and watched her hand her ticket in. She ran back and hugged him. She needed that last hug before she left. Dan bit his lip and he watched her go off. As the plane took off, he felt an ache in his heart.

Serena put her head against the seat and wiped her eyes. She rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window. The clouds put her mind at ease.

"So you got the window seat?" A male voice said as he put his bag into the over head compartment.

"Excuse me?" Serena looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Just friendly conversation and I never get the window seat on a plane. The plane god must not like me."

Serena just nodded her head. In her mind she thought great, she got stuck with a weirdo on a long flight.

"I'm Seth by the way. I'm the rambling fool of the plane." He put out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Serena." She responded as she grabbed his hand.

"Sorry that I weirded you out, its just my mind is all over the place." Seth replied as he sat down. He nervously shook his hand.

"Afraid of flying?" Serena questioned.

"No. I'm just going to visit my family to tell them I've be re-stationed. My girlfriend even broke up with me over it."

Serena sighed. She felt stupid for asking that question. She probably brought up all old things he didn't want to think about. She bit her lip and turned towards him.

"Well, just be honest. Don't start lying now incase..."

"In case I die?" Seth turned his face away from Serena and put on his headphones.

Serena avoided talking to him the rest of the flight. She didn't want to say anything stupid again. She felt that she sounded bitchy. She flipped through the same magazine about five times. She kept looking in Seth's direction to see if he was looking back. She waited for him to just blow up on her. Saying how she was depressing him or that she didn't understand his pain. If he did lash out she wouldn't say a word. He deserved too, after everything he's seen in war.

"Seth over hear!" An older woman waved her hand in the air. A smile stretched across her face.

"Hi mom." Seth hugged her as he got off the plane.

"Where's your girlfriend? Don't tell me you got cold feet about us meeting her, you alway bail out." Elaine hit his shoulder.

Serena ran up behind Seth. "There you are baby. Sorry I took so long had to freshen up." She wrapped wrapped her arm into his as he gave her this deep look.

"Mom, this is Serena, my girlfriend." Seth kissed Serena's hand.

"Well its a pleasure. I'll go get the car so we can talk." Elaine walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Seth let go off her hand.

"Because I felt bad."

"What every guy wants to hear. Makes them feel like an ass." Seth snapped.

"No. I don't want you going off having your parents judging you or making you feel like your choice doesn't matter. Your very brave." Serena hugged him.

Seth couldn't reply. Then quickly made a story of how they met and dates they went on. Seth didn't enjoy lying, he also didn't enjoy his parents doubtful comments. He'd play along with this charade until he went back to war. After then Serena would never see these people again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Manda and Lauren once again for helping me with ideas. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Serena laid there in bed as the maid cleaned the room. It had been two weeks and so far Seth's family bought that they were a couple. Hell they worked for it. They spent two nights cramming information that normal couples learn about in months time. She has seen Dan only once. Between learning tricks to the runway and being a pretend girlfriend, there was no times left. Dan told her that he got an internship with a high profile magazine and would be on location soon. She missed his touch and how he always called her just to say I love you.

"Breakfast is served." Seth came in carrying a tray of food.

"Looks delicious. So what do we have planned today?" Serena pulled the covers off her and took the bowl of fruit.

"Well you have fashion business to take care of and I have an exciting day of returning letters to the army." Seth rolled his eyes. "How much longer are you willing to do this"

"You leave in a month. We'll continue till then and suddenly I'll be homesick and I'll leave." Serena took Seth's hand. She got up out of the bed and gathered some clothes.

"Part of me is grateful the other part is guilty. You could be out there living your life but your tied down to a pretend relationship." Seth turned his back as Serena changed.

"Listen I've been judged my whole life. I guess this is penance or something. Is it wrong to help your parents have a little happiness before you leave?" Serena quickly changed and fixed her hair.

"Well my mom wants a girls brunch so you better make your way out there." Seth smiled at Serena and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Seth quickly turned around. "One more thing. I want you to wear my grandmother's ring." He pulled out a beautiful antique ring.

"Its beautiful." She slipped it on her finger as Seth left the room. It would symbolizes to the parents they really were a couple.

Serena walked out of her room and down along hall. The house was beautiful and filled with modern art. Seth's dad was an art collector while his mom inherited an oil fortune. They were down to earth people that never made Serena regret her decision of coming here. She quickly texted Blair that her portfolio was done and she'd drop it off soon. "Serena your here!" Elaine's voice was perky. "I want to have a girls day so we can talk."

"Can it be put on hold I need to run something to Blair's. It homework." Serena face was very surprised at the thought of a whole day spent sipping tea and talking.

"I'll have Howard run it over." She took the papers out of Serena's hands. "We'll go now"

Dan packed his bags and loaded up the taxi. He had a job interviewing a family who struck it rich in London. It was 20 miles from where Serena was. He was suppose to visit that weekend anyway but would surprise her early. He needed to check up on lost times and just needed to be around her.

"So you heading off?" Rufus said as he putdown the groceries.

"Yea. Im off to interview people who sit on their ass all day drinking tea and eating crumpets. Lucky bastards probably never worked in their life." Dan picked up the last bag.

"Don't get too comfortable then." Rufus mocked.

The taxi took Dan to the airport and his flight went smoothly. He slept most of the plane ride there. He couldn't wait to surprise Serena. The thought of her smile and her glowing blonde hair made him anxious. All he had to do was interview some guy and write some witty remarks, and he'd be all Serena's for a whole week. A week felt like nothing but it meant alot.

Dan approached the manor and knocked on the door. A skinny butler let him in. Dan was amazed by how beautiful the house was. It felt homely.

"You must be with the magazine." A tall dark brown haired man said as he took off his coat.

"Yes, I'm Dan Humphrey." Dan stuck out his hand for the man too shake.

"Shall we start?"

Dan got out his pad and pencil and began to write questions down. "Describe your family?"

"My mom is so sweet. She cares for everyone but if you ever betray her she could hold herself in a fight." He let out a giggle. "My dad is unique. His mind is all over the place. He started from nothing and built his way up. He started with a few odd jobs and just never gave up. He's stubborn and determined."

"You come from a strong family. Builds character." Dan had suddenly admired the man he thought would be a pompous jerk. "What about love? Do you have anyone special?"

"Yes. She's amazingly kind and genuine. She makes mistakes but learns from them. Its an honor to call her mine."

"Sounds like a keeper." Dan jotted down some notes.

"She was a total surprise to me. Do you mind if I ask you a question? Do you have love?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Dan you seem on top of the world right now. Your present yourself well and can't stop smiling."

"Well, I'm in love with this amazing girl. I met her on accident and she continues to change my life. I would be lost without her." Dan smiled and laughed.

Serena walked in an dropped her phone. Seth and Dan were both in the same room. She had told Seth she was seeing someone back home but thought it would be over and that they'd never meet. She tried to walked quietly out of the room but Seth spotted her.

"Serena!" Seth ran over and kiss her. "This is Dan, he's interviewing me."

"About the war?" Serena looked surprised.

"We haven't gotten there yet. Just family stuff and you. The war was my next question." Dan raised his eyebrow.

"Seth your mom wants to see you, she wants to know if you want a picture for the magazine." Serena gave a fake smile as Seth left the room. She grabbed Dan's hand as she sat down.

"I know you have a good reason, I'll just wait for an explanation." Dan rolled his eyes.

"I met him on the plane ride over. We kinda had an fight I guess. When he got of the plane with no girlfriend and judging parents, I felt for him. I'm pretending until he goes to war." Serena put her head in her hands.

"Thats because your a good person. Listen I'll finish the interview and leave. No awkwardness needed so you and Seth can keep this going." Dan tried to be understanding but it till hurt. He felt a range of emotions, mostly fear and anger. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and clear his mind.

"Don't" Serena pulled him in and kiss him. It felt so good to have her lips on his.

They didn't even hear Elaine walk into the room. She gasped and took a picture on her phone. She wouldn't have Serena breaking her boys heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan drew back the curtain and let the sunshine fill the room. He stepped outside to get some fresh air. The view from his balcony was amazing. Seth has paid for Dan's hotel and plane ticket home. He planned on taking Dan to all his favorite spots in London. He wanted to make this interview great before he was sent back to the horrors of war. Dan played with his notepad. He glanced over the page long interview and sighed.

"Come back to bed." Serena pulled at his boxers as her feet touched the cold outside ground.

"You really should be getting back." Dan made his way back into the room.

"You found it sexy last night that we were sneaking around." Serena bit her lip.

"Yea then I thought about Seth. This maybe a fake relationship but the things he said about you." Dan stopped himself.

"I love you, not him."

"I know that, but you made a promise to be his girlfriend until he leaves."

"Glad you pick now to be noble." Serena put her hands on her forehead. She wanted to scream.

Dan turned his back towards her. He knew that Seth had developed a crush. He saw it in his eyes. He knew that look. Serena just didn't get it. Any guy could fall for her easily. Dan went into the shower, leaving Serena alone to think.

What did she sign up for? Did she make the right choice? It was only one more day right? She felt her decision was right until Dan came into the picture. One day is all she had to get through. Seth would go off and she'd get to go home.

Her phone lit up with "1 new message" She opened her phone and her eyes grew wide. Elaine sent her a picture of her and Dan kissing. Under the picture read "How much do you think this is worth to Seth?" Serena knew that she'd have to pretend she cared about the picture.

She picked up some clothes and ran into the bathroom as Dan was coming out. Startled, Dan's back hit the wall. Rather than piss Serena off anymore than he all ready did, he decided to give her space. He went to write her a note when he saw her phone flipped open. After reading the message he darted out to talk to Seth.

Serena packed up her bag and left Dan's hotel room. She thought of what to say to Elaine on the cab ride over. She would have to seem sorry and remorseful. She has to pretend that she'd die if Elaine told Seth. She felt like a hypocrite. She got her into this mess, she'd get herself out.

"You want to talk?" Serena said as she busted into Elaine's room.

"You have the nerve to come into my home and than cheat on my son. You're a whore and nothing more." Elaine pulled the glasses off from her face.

"You have no clue what's really going on." Serena smirked.

"Mom stop!" Seth interrupted. "Serena you should go."

Seth put his arm in front of Serena. She took the hint and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Dan popped his head out of the corner. "Is it safe?"

"Not for us."

"Serena, I told Seth everything. I even made him a story to tell his mom to protect you."

Serena eyes began tear up. "Maybe I don't want to be protected. She needs to know that her son...." Serena stopped.

"Is dying? Yea I know." Dan hugged her.

"It's not fair to either of them." Serena pushed Dan away.

"It's not your place. If he wants to go away so his mom doesn't have to see him like that than it's done. It's his choice not ours."

"She deserves to know. You know he asked me to do him a favor. He wants one night out." Serena undid her coat.

"Seems reasonable." Dan put his hands in his pocket.

"He wants a date. He wanted me to find someone for him and I told him no."

"Serena just set him up with anyone. Won't be hard."

"It's more than that." Serena twisted her top.

"You promised him sex didn't you." Dan rubbed his hand over his mouth after uttering those words.

"That's why it was so much easier when you were gone."

All Dan could think of was overreacting. Dan even thought of walking away. But when has that ever solved anything? "I can't make your decision for you. I just can't promise I'll like your answer."

"Dan if you honestly think I love him than why stay here? Afraid I'll leave you for his money?" The money issue always came up for them. She feared Dan couldn't get over that she'd always have her name and money.

"I'm just afraid that you'll find something better." Dan walked towards the door.

"Well it's already done. We did it the day two days ago." Serena couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Than why tell me that date and sex stuff if it's already happened? But I guess since it's over there's not much I can say."

"But what if it didn't happen, what would you say?" Serena grabbed Dan's arms in an attempt to make him stay. "I need to know. That night with Georgina, all I wanted to know was why?"

"I'd hope you wouldn't do it. I would hope sex would be reserved for me since I'm your boyfriend. I'd come up with something else for you do give to Seth." Dan sighed as he realized Serena was her own person and he can't control her. "I just don't want fight with you, but I can't agree with what you did."

"I know but, he needed me. You have to grant a dying man's wish. If it helps it didn't last long and I thought of you. Its not like I did it while you were here." Serena was sorry. She just didn't want to lie.

"Serena we have to go." Seth stormed in. The looked of fear was on his face. Like he had just made a deal with the devil.

"Dan, I..." Serna paused.

Dan walked away towards the living room door. He wanted to grab his things and go as far away as possible. He would be able to finish his story form home.

Out from the corner was Elaine waiting. She was like a tiger hunting her prey. She sized Dan up with her eyes before attacking.

"So Daniel, what's the price for her?"

"Excuse me?"

"What can I give you to give up that whore? I have endless money." Elaine pulled out a wad of cash. She played with the rubber band as to seduce Dan to the money.

"There's not enough money to tempt me to leave her." Dan put on his coat.

"Well Seth told me that you're the ex and you want her back. She denied you of course." Elaine knew that the story was total bullshit. "Dan I'm not going to play games. I know everything about you. All your secrets and lies."

Dan looked up quickly. What did he have to hide?

"Yale won't take you when I'm done with you." Elaine puffed out her lips and put her hands on her lips. She had her victory face on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The interview and flashback are in italics. Enjoy =)**

* * *

The morning sun seeped into the room. It filled the bare floor, as Serena woke to an empty bed. She dreamt Dan was with her, but knew the second she awoke Seth would be there. To her surprise she was all alone. She quickly got up and started running the shower. As the water began to get hot she thought of her conversation with Seth the night before.

* * *

_"Why are you so mad Serena?"_

_"I did what you asked." Serena began ripping her clothes of out the closet._

_"It worked. It got everyone off our backs."_

_"Yes, but now Dan thinks I slept with you."_

_"That was the plan. We needed him to keep his distance so that my mother would leave you alone." Seth tried to calm her down._

_"I did it because, that day on the plane I felt sorry for you. Looking at your mom thinking how upset she would be. But she's a bitch who should know the truth."_

_"Serena, you and Dan are the only ones who know about the tumor. I could die, so let her be happy."_

_"Seth, I can't keep doing this." Serena threw her clothes on to the bed._

_"You promised you wouldn't tell. Dan swore to me too."_

_"I won't tell, but I need to escape all this." Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you even tell me and Dan?" _

_"Because, you two seemed like trusting people. Because I needed to tell someone who wouldn't judge me."_

_"Are you asking for pity now?" Serena began to cry._

_"No. I'm asking you to pretend for one night more, and then I'm gone."_

* * *

She wiped the water away from her face. She couldn't tell if she was crying. This whole experience began to leave her jaded. She had so many regrets. She should have minded her on business, but instead she got involved. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't connected in all of this. Blair.

She ran out of the shower and threw clothes on in a hurry. She looked through all of her packed bags for her phone. Finally she found it in one of the dresser draws. Serena tried to figured out the time difference so she wouldn't wake Blair. "Uh! Timezones suck!" Serena exclaimed. She just just to forget it and call anyway.

She prayed the voicemail wouldn't come on. "Blair please pick up."

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Blair! It's Serena."

"S, its 4 in the morning."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I need you." Serena began to sound like she was in trouble.

"What did you do now? Rob a bank, marry an ex-con, stop me at any time."

"I lied to Dan."

"Story of your life. Tell me something new."

"I pretended that I slept with some guy so that Dan would back off and so that Seth's mom would leave him alone."

"Sounds like G all over again." Blair sat up in bed. "Why did you do it?"

"Because Seth asked me too. I felt like he needed me to lie again."

"You know, your life is worse than a soap opera. You can't expect me to pick up the pieces everytime you mess up."

"I just need reassurance, that what I did was right in some way."

There was a long break of silence. Like both of them were searching for something to say that would make it all better. Neither of them wanted to make something up just to heal Serena's pain.

Finally Blair broke the silence. "You know what you have to do."

"I should wait till Seth leaves and talk to Dan." Serena pouted.

"No. Talk to him now. Make sure he gets it before Seth leaves. Seth can tell Dan it was all a lie so that mommy dearest backs off."

They said their goodbyes and Serena hung up. She wished a snap of her fingers could change everything. She knew she had a to a big girl and change things. She put on her coat and got in a cab to Dan's hotel. She practiced what she would say in the cab. The words didn't seem like they were enough. Nothing was enough. Who was to say Dan would believe her. They lied to each other so many times before.

Through the outside curtain she could see Elaine was in the room. Serena slowly walked up to the room and listened at the door. The conversation seemed heated.

"Listen to me! You will lose everything if you take Serena form Seth."

"She doesn't belong to him!"

"My son has never been this happy. You will regret this."

"No offense lady, my record is pretty spotless. You can't find anything on me personally."

"You did a night in jail. No matter how Chuck's laywer tried to erase that night, I still found it." Elaine has victory written on her face. "You think Yale would want you then. There's also the people you're surrounded by, not Yale material.

Elaine left Dan with that thought as she left. Serena peaked in the door as she say Dan fall to the bed. She felt that his dreams were crushed, because of her. She couldn't talk to him tonight.

* * *

_The next day._

Today was the day Seth was going back to war. Elaine had planned a huge brunch. She wanted to get every last moment with her child before he was sent away. She invited only the family to have coffee afterwards. They all said how much they loved Seth and how they would miss him. Same old smae old.

After everyone left, Serena wanted to just run up to her room. Avoid Elaine at all cost.

"Oh Serena! We have another visitor." Seth yelled up the steps.

Serena almost didn't come downstairs. She would fake sick, but when she heard Dan's voice she ran down.

"Dan wanted to drop off the article."

"Yea, I wanted Seth to see it before he left." Dan stuck his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

_If you met a solider on the street you'd tip your hat or be gracious for a man or womanwho risks their life for yours. I got the pleasure to meet one of them. I felt an awe when I first saw him. He was rich, proper, kind, and very educated. A man with every opportunity knocking at his door, decides he wants more._

_He goes on and on about his wonderful family and the support he continues to receive. But the one thing I found shocking was that he is not afraid. _

_"I could lie and say that I think about it all the time, but I don't. I have a great girl and a family who loves me. If I die out there then it was my time. I don't want to over analyze."_

_Personally, I would be out of my mind with fear. But with a girl like Serena Van der Woodsen, I guess the fear goes away. The tall blonde with the bubbly personality, smiles at you like you're the only person who has ever made her laugh. She lights up the room, and takes charge of everything. No wonder Seth is head over heels ofr this girl._

_Here's hoping that his tour ends soon and he can come home safely to a home that loves him._

"That's just the introduction. The interview is within the next few pages. There's pictures of everything."

"Thank you Dan." Seth shook Dan's hand and lead him to the door.

"Wait. Did you mean all of this Dan?" Serena interjected.

"You didn't even read the half of it. I can't say anything bad about you Serena. Never could."

The three of them stood infront of the door in silence. They just looked at each other. They knew this whole thing was a mistake. The bus came to pick Seth up.

Serena hugged Seth. "Just, be happy Serena."

"I am."

"I'll take care of her." Dan put his arm around Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

It had been a week since Seth left. Serena kept his distance from his family. She told them it broke her heart to be near them when she was a wreck. Elaine knew better. She knew Serena was off with Dan not even thinking about Seth. No one believed her, when she tried to set Serena up. They all said she was too pure of heart to ever do something so shady. Elaine felt like the only person who truly knew what was going on, the problem was she really knew nothing. She only knew the story that was setup for her to find. Seth planned this entire thing out, minus the Dan part. He wanted his mother to have closure when he left, in case he didn't come back.

Blair came to visit Serena in London and they rented an apartment. Dan would visit everyday until finally he decided it was better to just move in with them while they remained in London. Blair wasn't thrilled but she hardly had to talk to him since Dan and Serena spent most of their time in her room.

"Serena, if you and your boy toy insist on making questionable noises throughout the night, warm me first!" Blair screamed.

"Aw Blair, if I knew you were lonely I would have went a round with you first." Dan mocked.

"I'd rather skin myself then have your body touch mine." Blair shivered.

"B, we're sorry. We'll cool it down." Serena interjected.

"So have you seen Seth's family?" Blair changed the topic.

"No. Distance is key. I'll see them tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you have seen them, to keep up our story?"

"Nah, they know I had an internship to get back to."

"You better hope his works S, I foresee danger ahead." Blair said sarcastically.

Serena threw a bagel at Blair. They all laughed. They thought nothing would go wrong. They survived worse things before, this should be cake. They went on with there day.

The next day the phone rang off the hook. Serena hit Dan to pick it up. Dan lied there motionless. He knew if he pretended not to feel Serena punching him she would eventually give up. Serena played right into his game. She got tired and just threw herself over him. Straddling his hips, she answered the phone.

"Hello." Serena answered in a tired tone."

"Sorry if I woke you Serena."

"Who is this?"

"Its Richard, Seth's father."

"Oh I'm sorry, must have a bad connection. How are you?"

"Good. Is there anyway you can come by earlier today, there's things that we need to discuss." Richard quickly hung up.

Serena hung up the phone in a confused state. She smacked Dan in the face to wake him up. She told him all about the phone call and how urgent Richard sounded. She reluctantly got ready. If Richard called then it was important. If it had been Elaine, Serena would have ignored it completely.

She made her way up the manor steps and rang the bell. The butler greeted her with a kind smile. They all stared at her when she walked in the door. There was Seth's dad, mom, grandmother, and some unknown man. She thought the jig was up. They had to of known this was all an act, and they were here to scold her and tell her to never show her face here again.

"I didn't think you'd come." Elaine was the first to respond.

"Richard made it sound urgent."

"Well it is."

"Serena, Seth is dead." Richard quickly blurted out the truth.

Serena put her hand over her heart. She had never felt pain like this before. She didnt know what she was allowed to feel. This had all been a mistake, all on her part, and know he's dead. Tears ran down her cheek. She couldn't form words. She pressed her tongue against her teeth to push herself to talk. There was nothing.

"We understand how this affects you, even if you didnt know him that long." Richard took her hand. He wrote you a letter in case this happened. He worte us all one."

Serena took the letter, but feared what he wrote in the rest. Was this all a game? Was it going to end where he reveals only a portion of the truth to make her look bad. Serena ripped open the letter without hesitation.

* * *

_Serena,_

_We knew this day we come, and it saddens me that you're reading this. The month we spent together was the best. I truly loved you from the bottom of my heart. I know that your heart belongs to someone else, but I'm happy you let me in enough. Don't worry about me, I'm sure it was painless and brave. That's the way I intended to die. Meeting you was a beatuiful accident. There is more for you out there than you know. I promise it will be okay._

_Seth_

* * *

Serena finished the letter quickly. She was confused by the end. Seth wrote sweet things, but ended this great letter with a riddle to her. She stuck the letter in her purse. She wiped off her face and porceeded to the living room.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone during this time." Serena said with an expressionless face.

"We understand. The funeral is tomorrow, followed by the reading of the will. We expect you here." Elaine replied with those demonic pushy eyes of her's.

Elaine kindly got up and grabbed Serena's arm to guide her out the door.

"You listen here you little slut. You will be here tomorrow, then after that you will disappear from town. Say this was all to much to handle and that you had to go home. I could embarass you, but I won't. For some strange reason Seth loved you."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

* * *

Serena awoke from bed at 5 am. She couldn't sleep the night before. Knowing that today was the funeral drained her. She couldnt take Dan or even Blair. She was given instructions to go alone. Mkae herself look like she pulled herself together for Seth, and only Seth. She put on her black dress and her hat. She made her way to the manor.

By the looks of the outside, over 100 people had to be there. It was more of a spectale than a funeral. People weren't even talking about him. Just death in general then moved on to other topics. Half these people probably didn't even know him. They thought it would be kind to come.

The procession started. The priest said beautiful words and the father gave the eulogy. This was all to much for her to take alone. The second the funeral ended she ran to the bathroom. She started bawling. She just couldn't stop. She found it hard to grasp air. She tried to collect herself. Before leaving she called Dan.

"Hey Dan, it's me S. I thought I could do this without you but I can't. It's just too much. They expect me to be perfect and strong. I'm falling apart."

She heard footsteps. She quickly hungup the phone and left the bathroom. Everyone had left. They all cleared out so fast you could feel the wind push past you. Next was the will and then she could leave. A man in a tacky brown suit leading the will hearing. Seth had recorded a videotape.

"Hi everyone. If you are watching this that means I have passed. I don't want you to all cry about it. Try to think of it as no more pain. I have been hiding something from you. I had a serve tumor. It was untreatable at this point. I didn't want to badger you. I lived life on my terms. The olny one who knew was Serena and I swore her to never tell. But she told me it would eventually come out and you didn't want you to hate her. She tried everything she could to get me help, yet I refused. For this selfless act, I leave my inheritance to her. I love you S."

The room was silent. There was the intenional gasp and cry every now and then, but Serena knew what they were thinking. What a gold digging whore! The truth was Serena knew nothing about this. They would never believe her.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The room was still silent from shock. All eyes peered towards Serena, like she was this criminal who just stole everything right from under them. That she was this girl who put Seth in his grave. She wished that this was all a dream and that she could go home and live her life with Dan, not caring about this people anymore. She was a compassionate person but this family had given her every reason in the world to hate them, but she had to tough it up.

"What? How could this be?" Elaine shrieked.

"I don't want the money." Serens butted in.

"Sure play innocent. I'm sure you told him money would buy your silence." Elaine grew angry.

"I'm sure there is an explanation honey." Richard tried to calm her down.

"How could you do this to him. He loved you."

"You honestly think I would do that to him. Without sounding too rude, I don't need his money."

"But I know someone you know who does."

"Lady you're crazy."

"Enough!" Richard yelled. He finally got everyone to just shut up for a second. "My son just died, and all you guys care about is who did what. I lost my only child. This is the last thing he would want, so for just one second can you just stop thinking about yourself and think of Seth and what he wants.

"For the record I did love him, and I'm sorry for your lost. Keep everything I don't want it, but I also don't think it's best if we don't keep in contact, it's just too hard for everyone. I'll leave." Serena picked up her bag and left.

Serena opened the door and showed herself the way out. She went in the town car and headed back towards the apartment. She didn't understand Seth's letter. Was he stirring things up? Was he playing games? Or did he really want to give everything away to a person who helped him? She just wanted to be done with this all. Richard texted her thank you for coming and that they will repsect her wishes to never see each other but still he wanted to give her the money. Serena replied that she didn't want the money and that Seth was just trying to be noble but she couldn't accept that big of a gift. She ignored the rest of the texts and calls.

* * *

After taking a long nap since no one was home to talk to, Serena got up and made her way to the fridge. Looking at all this food made her sick. She put her hand over her mouth and ran. Serena fell into the bathroom near the toilet. Never had she felt these pains before. She picked herself up and buried her head between her hands. She started to moan. She heard the door open and screamed for Blair, Dan would be gone till late night.

"B! Come here quick."

"S, what's wrong?" Blair replied as she pushed open the door.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh S. How do you know?"

"I've been throwing up, feel tired, can't look at food."

"It could be the flu or something."

"How could this of happened?" Serena began to cry.

"It's a miracle." Elaine pushed the door open.

"How did you..where did you...."

"I came to apologize. I found out that you're not the reason for my problems. But this baby will save my family."

"Um excuse me miss thing. How do you now it's your son's?" Blair jumped in.

"I feel it."

"Elaine, I'm not...it's not..."

"Serena we'll talk later. I have to tell the family."

"Wait! Don't!" Serena yelled. "Let me go to a doctor's and find out for sure."

"Fine. I can respect that. You don't want to get my hopes up, besides this home test can be wrong. We'll chat later." Elaine made her way to the front door.

The next day Blair and Serena got up before Dan and went to the doctor. Serena decided not to tell Dan what happened. If she wasn't really pregnant she didn't want to worry him, and with Elaine on their backs she didn't want to worry him even more.

Serena slipped the gown on gave a blood sample and waited. The waiting felt like an eternity. Blair flipped through ten magazines. She didn't want to think about her best friend, who only finished half a year of college, being pregnant.

"Well you are indeed pregnant." The doctor walked in with all these charts.

"Oh God."

"You do have a few options. There's abortion, adoption, and of course keeping it. I'll let you think."

"S, just get rid of it. Dan will never know, Elaine will be out of your life forever, it's perfect."

"I can't kill Dan's baby. Our baby."

"Than what will you do with Mommy Dearest."

"Tell her the truth."

"When has that ever worked out?"

"I'll tell her I wasn't pregnant than I'll leave London. Never come back."

"Yea, but there's the part where it works out in your head but not in real life."

Serena picked up the phone. She called Elaine and Dan. Dan was shocked at first but was supportive and brave. Elaine had cheerful tone in her voice when Serena called. Elaine hung up before Serena could even finish.

"We may have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Very short chapter. I need to get this out of the way in order to set a few things up. Enjoy and review =).**

* * *

What do you mean we have a problem?" Blair had a look of fear on her face.

"Elaine thinks I'm pregnant."

"But you are."

"Yes but it's Dan. I have to tell her I'm not."

"So then do it."

"I'm a horrible liar. I can't even lie to Dan when I forget to buy food."

"Then write a letter. Tell her it was too painful to say in person."

Just as Serena went to respond Dan walked in. He grabbed Serena's arm and kissed it. He ran his fingers through her hair and just glared at Blair to leave.

"I can't believe this is real."

"I know. I never planned on a baby."

"Our baby."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Yes and he'll call me back after he gets up from fainting."

"Your dad will come around."

"Oh I'm not worried about him, he just needs to realize it's happening. You take care of Elaine?"

Before Serena could answer the doctor walked in. He gave her vitamins and the number to another doctor. She asked if she needed to stay overnight for her pains but the doctor said she should be fine within the morning. Dan left the room to let Serena get changed. He texted his boss and told him that his newest article would be a little late. Serena asked Dan to drop her off at a store near Seth's house. She wanted Dan to think everything was already taken care of.

* * *

Serena knocked on the manor door. She noticed there were no cars around. She hoped no one was home, but she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Serena!" Elaine threw her arms around her.

"We have missed you."

"Seriously?"

"The fights are in the past, stress isn't good for a baby."

"But I'm not pregnant."  
"Non sense, I can see it in the way you walk."

"Elaine I was going to write a letter, but felt face to face was better. The test was false, I'm not carrying Seth's child."

"Then it's Dan's isn't it."

"There's no baby. I wish for your sake there was." Serena lied right through her teeth.

Elaine began to cry. She walked into the living room and sunk into a couch. She hugged a pillow as if it would provide some sort of comfort.  
"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Just take the money and go."

"I told you I don't want it."

"He froze the funds for you. Take it and throw it away for all I care. Just leave."

Serena picked up the money and left. She walked a few blocks to try and clear her head. In a poor town just outside Londo she found a homeless person on a bench and gave her a few dollars. The sign read "Struggling Writer with voices in head."(**there's your money Steph =P)** Serena avoided eye contact.

Serena stuck her key in the door and found Dan glued to his laptop. He was trying to finish the story on time so they could catch a flight home.

"How did everything go? You honestly think I'll leave you in a store alone?"

"She's on to us."

"Well let's leave."

"Maybe we should just give them the baby, we can have others."

"But it's not Seth's it's mine. And we're keeping it."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking."

Dan packed the bags and drove to the airport. They sat down on the bench with their hands locked together. Am an approached them with an envelope. He dropped it and ran away. They just looked at each other before opening it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Things have been hetic so I haven't really had time to sit and write. Hopefully things change. Review =)**

* * *

"Don't open it."

"Serena, he threw it at me. Aren't you curious?"

"Like I don't know what that is."

"Fill me in."

"Elaine thinks I'm lying."

"Well you kinda are."

"She thinks that it's Seth's. I told her there was no baby."

"You think she'll take us to court? Even if it's really mine."

"She's persistent to have this child. She thinks it will save her family."

"Nothing like dirty diapers to bond people."

Serena grabbed the envelope from his hand. She clutched it in hers. She whispered something under her breath before opening it. She lifted the seal up so carefully, as if it would break. Her eyes scanned the paper. It read:

_You have been requested to be in court on the following date. If there is a problem please call the office below and we will reschedule, but you cannot appeal._

"Told you."

"Can we do something. Anything out of court."

"No. Even when the test proves us right, she'll still prove us unfit and take our baby away."

"Well, then lets do this."

"What?"  
"Serena, we have to be in court tomorrow, we can't leave. Let's prove them wrong."

Dan grabbed her hand and carried the bag. He hailed them a cab and headed back towards the appartment. Serena called Blair and told her the whole story. She needed everyone to come in and be by their side. Blair called a bunch of people from the UES to stand by Dan and Serena, and if needed talk about how great they are.

* * *

Serena and Dan walked arm and arm into court. They haven't set up a plan exactly, but somehow things would figure themselves out. They hoped that Elaine would see their grand entrance but figured she'd have one of her own. Just as the took their seats, Elaine pushed opened the door. She hid her face with an oversized hat and glasses. She took them off slowly, making looks at both Dan and Serena.

The judge came out of her chambers and into the courtroom. She felt that this was an open shut case upon reading it. She had already chose her side without hearing anything, but in the code of justice, had to give each side a fair shot.

"First up Mr. Humphrey. State your case and why you feel I should throw the case out."

"Well, your honor, um, I feel that Elaine has no right to this child. Serena and I, are the parents of this child and we deserve to raise it in peace without her. She has no claim over this child. It's crazy for her to believe that."

"Okay. Ms. Van der Woodsen, you're up."

"While I am deeply sorry for her loss, I believe that she is doing this to get back at me, for what I am unsure. I will take whatever test is needed to prove that this child isn't tied to her, but why should my baby be taken away from me because of our differences."

"If I may say something before my turn, Serena lied and told me there was no baby at first, why believe her now?"

"Mrs. Bridges please, refrain."

"I'm sorry but I lost one child, won't lose another."

"I don't need to go back to my chambers to decide this one."

All three parties desperately hung on to every word the judge said. They all wanted different outcomes but knew only one side would get what they wanted.

"Honestly, at first I thought why bother with this case, clearly the parents in question should have the say. But with Ms. Van der Woodsen's truth in question, it makes me wonder if they are fit parents as of yet. I am willing to take this to a minor trial. One where I decide where this baby ends up. I will have lawyers draw up witness to have testify on both behalves. This is not to be taken lightly. This is for the future of a human being, not just some contest. That will be all."

Elaine's victory face came out while Serena and Dan's jaw dropped.

"Serena, we can settle this out of court. Drop the dimwit and we'll be fine. The two of us."

"Not a chance bitch."

"See it that way, but be prepared for a long battle. Once a slut and a quitter always that way."

* * *

**AN: If you have specific characters you want to testify, let me know =)**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 7 months since the trial began. They had two court dates before this. This would be the final one. Things kept going back and forth as both sides tried to find a loop pole. Elaine tried contacting everyone in her family, but no one showed up, they wanted no part in this. Not even her husband showed up to support her. Everyone would give a testimony and the jury, if there was one, would decide. Dan and Serena stood in front of the court house.

"I'm getting huge!"

"Well this is what happens when you're pregnant." Dan replied flipping through the paper.

"Don't be smart Dan. There's the judge, I wanna talk to her. "

"Don't do something stupid." Dan replied as Serena walked away.

"Excuse me, judge." Serena yelled.

"Yes."

"Why did you favor her?"

"Ms. Van der Woodsen, this case was decided to go to trial before I got it. Elaine is powerful, it means good press. If I really had the choice you would of won."

"So she paid you off?"

"No. Someone higher up thinks it will be great publicity. Plus your past plays into this. You both were in jail. You did drugs, drank quite enough and were involved in fraud. Dan was involved with a teacher. The stakes are high against you."

"That's not me anymore. All that stuff was in my past."

"Everything you do follows you, whether you like it or not. With a baby it is even more crucial to have parents that we know can give it everything it needs, not just monetarily. If you're not that same person, prove it to the new judge and you'll be fine."

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the courtroom. They awaited as the judge remained in her office. Serena sent Dan to get her something for her stomach. The bay kicked all morning. Serena felt as if she was being hit with bricks. She just wanted this whole thing to be over with. Blair gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and sat behind her.

"How's my little niece doing."

"She's good. A little nervous, she's been kicking all day."

"She's ready for me to spoil her rotten. Where's your family?"

"They couldn't get a flight in. Luckily they let them submit in written testimonies. We need all the help we can get."

Just as Serena got the sentence out the judge came in. She sat in her chair and pushed her wavy hair out of her face. She shuffled a few papers around before calling Blair to the stand. Dan, Serena and Elaine would follow.

"I have known Serena all my life. No one deserves to be a mother like she does. She is the most caring person, and Dan will be a great father. These two are practically like the Brady Bunch, only with better fashion sense." Blair said with a smile.

"I know I have a few things against me on my record, but that says nothing about me now. I have a very good job so I can support my family. I practically help raise my sister. I know what it takes to raise a child, more importantly I know that this child is apart of me, and I can't go on if you take it from me. I know it takes more than money and power to raise a baby. I of all people, know what power can turn people into. I come from Brooklyn, I had to provide for myself when my family couldn't. Serena and I will love this child and provide for it, but please don't take her from us....Cause if you do, I won't be able to go on." Dan said as he cleared his throat.

"These two children don't know what it takes to raise a child, they are still children themselves. I am no saint, you all know that, but my child was taken from me and I could do nothing to stop it. Serena knew all along he was sick and refused to let me know. You don't make descisons for yourself when you're older, you make them for the good of your children. And whose to say that she is ready to have that kind of power. I know what it takes to love a child, I can love this child." Elaine protested.

"I have made mistakes in my life. I never said I was perfect. But this child deserves to be with me and Dan. It's real parents. This child never asked to be born, it wants love and protection, not all this drama. This baby means everything to me. And if you take her away, you'll be killing the chance for her to ever know any form of happiness. She will always wonder where she came from and why we had to leave. She always wonder what she did wrong, and even though she did nothing she will always feel that guilt, that she could of changed things." Serena began to cry. "Please don't take my little girl away from me."

Serena tried to get up from the stand. She suddenly felt dizzy and sick. She lost her balance and missed the step. She fell to the floor. Dan ran up to get her. He held her hand and kept yelling as 911 was called. "It's too early! It's too early." Dan shouted. He tried to wake Serena up but it was no use. He picked his hand up and saw traces of blood coming out from inder Serena.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter won't be as long as I usually make them. I want to end it next chapter so I had to cut major stuff out just to make the last one really long and to go out the way I really wanted it to. Hope you enjoy. Review! =)**

* * *

It's too soon was the last phrase Serena heard before passing out. The court room was in a state of panic the entire time. Dan refused to let Serena's hand go until medical help came. They waited half an hour before help arrived. The ambulance came and rushed her into the hospital. The doctors worked intensively to save both Serena and the baby. Dan waited on the corner of the waiting room. Close enough to hear every word the doctors said. He heard all sorts of loud yells and muttled words. He sat with his head against the wall taking it all in.

"Humphrey."

"Not now Blair."

"She's going to be fine. I know my S."

"Yea, well..." Dan had heavy doubt in his voice.

"Don't think that way, or I'll punch your face and you'll be glad you're in a hospital." Blair punched his arm.

"I don't want to laugh Blair, not till they're okay."

Blair went to go speak but she saw Elaine out of the corner of her eye. She rushed over to her. She grabbed Elaine by the arm and dragged her outside. She gave her a stern and long look before even opening her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say. All the crap she had put Serena through, all the stuff she did to the baby, yet no words even came out of her mouth. She had so much pent up anger, so much frustration for Serena. She finally grabbed a hold of her words and formed a sentence.

"You really think this is such a good idea?"

"They won the suit."

"A phone call would of done just fine." Blair seethed with anger.

"You don't get it do you."

"That you're crazy, yea I do."

"Silly girl, you'll one day learn how important children are."

"All my life I begged for mommy's attention and it ruined me. To sit and pretend to be something I'm not. Then one day I told her, if she wants me in her life then she has to prove it. But my best friend is not like you or my mother. She will love that baby from the start. And because of you she could lose that baby or I could lose her. It would be wise for you to leave this property or I'll move you myself."

"I'll leave. I have nothing left here anyway."

"Good. Cause if you step one foot near her or her baby you'll be answering to me. I think you can tell I'm not one to mess with."

"You'll protect them and that's all I ever wanted for this child."

"Oh please. You dragged them in and out of court to feed some child fetish you have. Real maternal."

"I owe no explanation to you my dear." Elaine boasted as she walked away.

Blair rolled her eyes at Elaine's lame attempt at redemption. She tapped her foot furiously until Elaine left. She quickly composed herself before walking in. She looked Dan right in the eyes and shook her head. He got up and went to talk to a doctor. The doctor said the baby was fine, but since it was premature it would have to go through some testing. Dan asked if he could see her but the doctor refused. He said that she wasn't ready yet. Dan nodded his head and went to Serena's room.

"Well, Blair tells me that we won. But I don't feel like a winner. Our baby is hooked up to machines for tests and you're here, maybe in a coma. I'm out here with nothing and no one to help keep me sane. I know you always lean on me in these times, but I No one is sure of anything and it scares me. I've always prided myself on being a know-it-all, then you came along and changed everything. Don't leave me now."

"I won't" Serena said in a groggy tone.

"Leave it to you to let me make a speech before you wake up." Dan laughed.

"I always put you through hell first."

"It's your charm."

"Where's our baby?"

"She's fine. But they just want to run a test. Nothing major."

"Can I see her?"

"How about we name her first."

"Oh my, we never got around to it."

"Madison? Emily? Jane? Jessica? Blair gave me so odd names, but we are not naming our child after fruits or handbags."

"You want normal, I get it."

"It has to sound nice with Humphrey as a last name, I know it's hard."

"Emily it is. We'll work on the middle name later.**"**

The doctor called Dan out of the room. He said that the test came back fine. She was just a little underweight, meaning she'd have to stay in the hospital for atleast a week or two. Serena pretend no to over hear anything, but she was never good at lying. The doctor agreed to let them see the baby tomorrow. He wanted both the baby and Serena to be in good spirits the moment they laid eyes on each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Final chapter for this fic. I'm most likely doing a sequel to this. I'll make Emily a little older like 4 or something. I think it'll be cute to see her grow up. Hope you all enjoyed the fic. :)**

* * *

Serena tossed and turned half the night, in anticipation of meeting her baby. She dreamt of what they moment would feel like. She wondered if she would be so overjoyed that tears would fall. Or maybe she would be so happy a smile would stretch across her face. Would the baby like her? Would the baby react to her? It was all too soon to tell anything. She just wanted to see and hold her baby. Although Emily was premature, she had gained wait over the past week and was finally put in the newborn section. She would still be kept two more days for observation but Serena would finally be able to see her. Dan had seen her the night of the incident. He watched as doctors worked on both her and Serena. He tried to take a picture for Serena but it came out blurry.

Serena clung to her covers when the doctor walked in.

"It's time Serena."

"Where's Dan?"

"He's with Emily. He slept there last night."

"Was there something wrong?"

"She had a stomach problem and she would only let him feed her."

"Daddy's little girl."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"If you're not ready, we can wait."

"No it's not that, I just don't know what to expect."

"It'll come to you." The doctor replied as he wheeled Serena out of the room.

They approached the room and Serena's heart sank. She wanted to feel more excited like she did back in her room, but after the trial it was just so much. They put her next to a station and the nurse brought Emily out. All Serena saw at first was a pink blanket. She was so tiny and her brown eyes were so dark. The nurse motioned for Serena to hold her. At first Serena shook her head, but then she opened her arms. She craddled Emily, and looked deep into her eyes. There was the connection she had hoped to feel. Dan walked in and saw the picture perfect moment of Serena and their daughter together."

"So, you like her?"

"She's beautiful"

"And in two days we can take her home."

"We should think of godparents soon."

"Let's just enjoy this moment with Emily."

"You're right lets."

"This is a Kodak moment right here." Dan laughed.

"And all that had to happen to get us here."

"Don't think about that, we have Emily now."

"Yea, but we're gonna have to tell her one day. What if Elaine comes back."

"Serena, please."

"I want to speak with her."

"Why?"

"Closure. We both kinda need it after Seth, don't you think."

"You won't let her see Emily, right?"

"No. I'm not that forgiving."

Serena went back to bouncing her little girl in her arms. An hour passed before the finally took Emily back to her room. Serena didn't want to let go. She kissed Emily's head and whispered in her ear. "Mommy loves you." As the doctors took Emily away, Dan wheeled Serena away.

* * *

Dan postioned Serena upright in her bed and tossed the covers on her. He tucked her in hastily.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Dan, clearly you're mad. I'm in a hospital bed, what did I really do."

"Why must you see Elaine?"

"So I take it you didn't call her for me."

"No, I did. I say exactly what you said. I just don't understand why."

"You remember that weekend your mom blew you off and you later found out she went away with her boyfriend?"

"What does this have to do with our child."

"You called her on the phone and ripped her an ass. You didn't care how she felt or that I told you to calm down. You wanted your mom to know how much she hurt you and that there was no way to forgive her. I need Elaine to know how I feel. How her son would of felt."

"You knew him for a month."

"Yea, but we connected. It's hard to explain, but when I got off that plane I owed him something. You would of done the same thing."

Before Dan could even respond Elaine emerged. She had a black mink coat on and her heels clanked against the floor. She lowered the rim of her glass and gave a grave look. She cupped her hands around the lenses and removed them. She hair was pulled behind her and you could smell her Channel No. 5 a mile away. She tapped her foot waiting for someone to greet her.

"Elaine...never a pleasure." Dan said as he walked out.

"I see he hasn't lost his charm. Shall I sit?"

"Yes I have a lot to say."

"Go dear."

"First off you're a bitch. Secondly, if you ever try and touch my child you'll regret it."

"If you called me her to yell I don't need it."

"You need to listen. All this stress almost cost me my child. Would Seth really want you to terrorize me?"

"You exaggerate."

"Elaine, I am truly sorry you lost Seth, and I know now that if I lost Emily it would crush me. She's my entire world now."

"You finally understand what it's like to love a child."

"I looked into her eyes and all I saw was this tiny version of everything I ever wanted."

Elaine had a tear fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it before Serena saw. "I set up a trust fund for her. My family or not, she should have Seth's money."

"Seth would like that."

Elaine nodded her head. She picked up her bag and left. As she made it to the door she looked at Serena and smiled. Dan watched as Elaine left the hospital. He didn't feel sorry for her at all, even if Serena did.

"Is that over with?"

"Yea."

"Good, now we can move on." Dan smiled.

* * *

The next day the doctor surprised them. He allowed them to take Emily home. Dan packed up the car and headed towards the hotel. They would take a private car back into the city. Serena and Dan were finally ready to start their life together with their new daughter. Everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

**AN: The end :)**


End file.
